onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Gold Pawnbroker
Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the fourth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History |-|During the Curse= After the casting of the Dark Curse, the town of Storybrooke is created, and within it, the former residents of the Enchanted Forest live in it. One resident, Mr. Gold, is the town rent collector, and also owner of the pawnshop. He collects various antiques and items; many of belongings that were once owned by the former residents of the Enchanted Forest. As the caster of the curse, Regina gains all the power over the townspeople that she always wanted, but grows disillusioned with it. She heads to the pawnshop to complain to Mr. Gold about her unhappiness, to which he directs her to Dr. Hopper's psychiatric office. Instead, she tries to remind him about their former lives, but Mr. Gold has retained none of his Enchanted Forest memories. She is upset that everyone is obeying her due to the curse's effects rather than out of free will. Regina departs, disappointed, when Mr. Gold fails to understand what she is looking for. Eighteen years later, Regina comes to Mr. Gold again hoping he can help her find a suitable child to adopt. He questions if she is ready to be a mother, though Regina attests it's something she needs. Mr. Gold agrees to procure an infant, but advises once she becomes a mother, it means putting the child's interests before her own. In a short time, he informs her of a baby from Phoenix who was previously placed with a family in Boston, but the adoption did not go through, leaving her with the open opportunity. Much later, she bursts into the pawnshop carrying the baby, Henry, in a crib while angrily confronting him over something she learned about the child's birth mother, who was apparently found in the woods eighteen years ago. Regina recognizes this means the woman is the savior of the curse, but Mr. Gold, again, has no idea what she is talking about. He takes Regina's furious outbursts as the pressures of motherhood getting to her head. In ten years, Emma Swan stops by Storybrooke and decides to stay in town for the time being. She hears the woeful tale of a pregnant woman, Ashley, who is not optimistic about her baby's future because everyone believes she can't raise a child. Emma tries to help Ashley take the reins of her future by stressing that no one can decide what she wants except herself. Ashley takes Emma's words to heart, and breaks into the pawnshop to steal back the adoption papers she previously signed to give up her baby to Mr. Gold. While taking the papers back, Mr. Gold stops her, but she blinds him with pepper spray and runs away. Ashley tries to leave town for Boston, but goes into labor and gives birth at the hospital to a baby girl. Emma forces Mr. Gold to severe the deal with Ashley by promising to owe him a favor in the future. Local resident David is still having trouble adjusting to his life after waking up from a coma. His relationship with his wife, Kathryn, doesn't feel right, and he struggles with intense feelings for another woman, Mary Margaret. He finally declares to Mary Margaret his intent to leave his wife, and asks to meet her tonight at the Toll Bridge. Flattered and overwhelmed, Mary Margaret decides to accept David's offer as she, too, has a strong attraction to him. On his way to the bridge, David gets lost and happens to ask the nearest passerby, Regina, for directions. Instead of giving him the route to the bridge, she directs him to the pawnshop. He goes inside to ask yet again for directions, and sees a miniature windmill that is reminiscent of the one in front of his house. Confused, yet recognizing the windmill, he spins it, and his memories of his life with Kathryn return. He leaves for the Toll Bridge, and regretfully tells Mary Margaret that he is going back to his wife. Due to the unexpected death of the town sheriff Graham, Regina wishes to appoint her lackey, Sidney, as the new sheriff. She fires Emma and takes away the deputy's badge Graham gave her, and holds a press conference introducing Sidney as the new sheriff. It is put to a stop by Emma, who points out it is against the town clause rule to appoint a sheriff, but not against the rules to appoint an candidate for an election. Thus, Emma begins to run for sheriff against Sidney. Regina confronts Mr. Gold in the pawnshop accusing him of giving Emma the clause about it being against the rules to appoint a sheriff. Ignoring her accusations, Mr. Gold comments what a shame it is that Graham passed. Regina questions if he is going against her, and he replies he is not; at least not directly. Mr. Gold purposely starts a fire in town hall while Emma and Regina are inside. Emma saves the mayor and is branded a hero by the public. When she finds evidence of his crime, she goes to speak with Mr. Gold about it, but he dances around the topic and states if he did start the fire, it is so Emma can prove herself worthy to the townspeople. Emma does not want to go along with the scheme, though Mr. Gold warns that exposing him will also force her to exit out of the electoral race. Emma ends up telling the truth to the townspeople and forfeiting her place in the election, but her valiant honesty earns her the sheriff's badge. Orphan siblings Ava and Nicholas have been living on their own without a legal guardian since their mother passed away. Emma attempts to track down their biological father through a compass Ava possesses. She asks Mr. Gold if he knows anything about the compass, and he tells her a man bought it from his shop. He doesn't recall and pulls out an index card out to reads the name of the person—Michael Tillman. In actuality, the index card is blank with no name on it, and Mr. Gold read the name from memory. Eventually, Emma convinces Michael to take in the children as his own, despite that he had no prior knowledge of their existence. Mary Margaret is held as a prime suspect in the disappearance of Kathryn, whose car was found at the town border. Emma has the suspicion Regina is framing her, and expresses the possibility of this to Mr. Gold in his pawnshop. He acknowledges Regina is strong, but Emma may be stronger than she realizes. A mysterious guest in town, August, sends Henry into the pawnshop as a decoy to distract Mr. Gold while he himself goes in through the back to search for a certain item he has been looking for. Since the murder charges against Mary Margaret have been dropped, Henry wants to buy a gift to welcome her back. After Henry leaves with the gift, Mr. Gold catches August snooping in the backroom. August claims to be looking for maps, and is directed to the front of the shop. Meanwhile, Kathryn's safe reappearance prompts Regina to storm into Mr. Gold's shop in an irked mood. She demands an explanation of why Mr. Gold broke their previous deal. They agreed "something tragic" would happen to Kathryn, and Regina thought the intent behind it was that Kathryn might end up dead, but instead, she was kidnapped and held prisoner, which Mr. Gold says fits the part of the deal. He admits to breaking only one deal in his whole life, and this was not one of them. With great shock, Regina realizes the forged DNA test and falsified evidence against Mary Margaret will likely trace back to her. She ponders why he made the curse so she could cast it, and he tells her to figure that out. Consequentially, Mr. Gold is duped by August into thinking he is his long lost son, Baelfire, and discovers the actual truth that the man's father is Marco. August comes into the pawnshop for a meeting with Mr. Gold, but is stunned to see Marco is there as well. Marco receives an antique clock to fix, and on his way out, he greets August, who is too agape to say anything back. Mr. Gold inquires why August seems to be afraid to speak to his father when he only has a short amount of time to live. Changing the subject, August wants Mr. Gold's help in getting Emma to believe in magic as he alone can't do it while she is distracted by the ongoing custody battle for Henry. Mr. Gold is unsure if he can trust August, but promises to push Emma in the proper direction. During the same day, Emma visits Mr. Gold to obtain his cooperation in the custody case, which he flat out refuses to have anything to do with. He states Regina is too powerful, Henry would suffer, and with the added risk of likely losing, he doesn't want to engage in a battle he might not win. Emma is desperate in not leaving Henry with a woman who might be a sociopath, namely Regina, but he remains firm on his decision. Frustrated, she stalks out and goes to see August for assistance. August tries his best to help Emma open her eyes to the curse, but she thinks he is delusional. Regina has a horrific nightmare of her greatest fear coming true—the curse breaking. She realizes her apple tree is withering, and promptly asks Mr. Gold why. He jokingly remarks perhaps it's her fertilizer, but she believes the curse is weakening, to which Mr. Gold shows no concern for. He brings up the possibility she may have to give up Henry for the curse to stay, but Regina disagrees. Regina wishes to be rid of Emma, though both know killing the savior would cause the curse to be undone automatically. She concludes from his choice of words that he actually wants the curse to break, and tries to strike a new deal—get rid of Emma without causing her death, but Mr. Gold is completely disinterested. He advises she should leave town when the curse breaks as the residents will seek vengeance from her. Later, Regina saunters into the shop to tell him with extreme satisfaction of the perfect plan she has laid out. Mr. Gold easily guesses she is going to use the Sleeping Curse on Emma, though he warns all magic comes with a price. Regina is smugly sure she has won the battle and the curse will not be broken. Instead, her price comes when Henry, not Emma, bites into the apple and falls into a coma. Henry's current comatose state pushes Emma to finally believe. Putting her differences aside from Regina, they go together to Mr. Gold to delve for a magic cure. He has a way for Henry to be revived in the form of a true love potion, which he specifically asks Emma must be the one to retrieve it. He kept it safe by hiding it in the belly of a beast, and this is the creature Emma must defeat to obtain the potion. Alas, Mr. Gold tricks Emma into handing over the potion to him, and brings it back to his shop to examine it closely. He hears the shop door bell chime; alerting him to someone's presence, so he hastily puts the potion back in its case. A woman asks him if he is Mr. Gold, and he turns around to answer but is too stunned for words upon seeing Belle; who he thought had died in the Enchanted Forest. Belle says someone told her to find him because he'd protect her. He is in shock, but vows to do just that. Belle is puzzled over his reaction, and wonders if she knows him. Mr. Gold says she doesn't, but soon will. |-|After Broken Curse= With the Dark Curse broken by Emma, Storybrooke's residents regain their Enchanted Forest memories. Though Mr. Gold promises Belle he will not kill Regina in revenge for locking her up, he resorts to another method to getting even. Under the pretense of looking for clothes for Belle, he opens a cabinet in the backroom to retrieve a box containing a medallion inside. Later, he brands Regina with a symbol on the medallion and summons a Wraith to suck out her soul. Mr. Gold is confronted by David, Emma and Mary Margaret about the purple smoke that crept through town earlier. He admits it is magic be brought to Storybrooke, but won't say the purpose behind doing so. Out of nowhere, the shop begins to shake violently, and outside, the residents are panicking over the Wraith. He fully admits the creature will get rid of Regina. Once they are gone, Belle comes out, and having overheard everything, she is upset he still hasn't changed from his old ways. Mr. Gold snaps that she's only known him presently for one hour so far, to which Belle storms out of the shop in tears. After the mess with the Wraith comes to an unexpected resolution, Mr. Gold absent-mindedly spins his wheel when the door chimes, and Belle walks in. Mr. Gold states the Wraith is gone, so Regina is alive. She takes note of the chipped cup, which Mr. Gold fondly mentions as his one treasured item, and because of it, she must leave him as he is a monster. Belle asserts that's all the more reason she must stay with him. Henry wants nothing to do with his adoptive mother, Regina, since both Emma and Mary Margaret were sucked into the portal the hat previously created to bring the Wraith to another land. He moves in with David in the apartment. Along with the loss of her son, Regina feels powerless without the full restoration of her magic powers. She scavenges through Mr. Gold's shop for her mother's old spell book. Mr. Gold redirects her to the library, but she stubbornly asks for the spell book. He feigns ignorance of which book it is, though criticizes she is turning into her mother's likeness with this necessity for power. In her own defense, Regina rebuffs she doesn't have time to slowly work her way back with magic, and needs it now. Mr. Gold still won't give the book to her, and asks her to leave; adding a "please" at the end of his sentence. To his horror and Regina's satisfaction, the "please" incantation no longer works now that the curse is broken. He refuses to help her regain magic since this will make her more powerful than him. However, he finally hands it over whens he threatens to reveal to the townspeople that the Enchanted Forest still exists. She ignores his usual warning about the price of magic. On her way out, he remarks that she bears a stronger resemblance to her mother now. Mr. Gold begins packing for a trip out of town to find his son when David comes to ask for magic for finding someone. Though David possesses a belonging of the person, he doesn't allow him to see it. Mr. Gold gives him a potion to pour over the item, which will lead him to the person. As part of the deal, they both agree to peace and disregard in each other's affairs. Mr. Gold's plans to venture out of Storybrooke are dampened once David mentions that the town line cannot be crossed without losing one's Enchanted Forest memories. He has a subtle unmoved reaction to the news, but when left alone, shows rage by smashing his cane into the glass cases. Belle has a terrible nightmare about Mr. Gold harming Leroy, who storms into the shop demanding his ax back. Leroy also instigates Mr. Gold is keeping Belle as another one of his possessions. She tries to intervene, but Mr. Gold turns into Rumplestiltskin and begins choking Leroy to death. She awakens and creeps into the basement to see Mr. Gold spinning gold and placing a thread into a beaker. Later, she asks about what he was doing in the basement, but he avoids the topic. He gives the excuse that it was just a spell to enhance the power of his magic, but Belle is displeased over his power cravings when he actually needs the courage to open up to her. She disappears without telling him. Later, they reconcile once Mr. Gold admits the necessity of magic so he can find his son. Dr. Whale is attacked after resurrecting Regina's dead lover, Daniel, and has his arm ripped off by the man. He stumbles into Mr. Gold's shop pleading to have his arm reattached because there is no other way to get it back. Magic does its job, and Mr. Gold is able to reassemble the arm onto Dr. Whale's body. Henry begins to have an unexpected dream connection with Aurora in the Enchanted Forest due to both of them having recently awoken from the sleeping curse. The after effects of the curse breaking is to suffer a prolonged period of nightmares trapped in a fiery land called the Netherworld. Henry is able to communicate with Aurora while asleep in the real world and conscious in the netherworld. Aurora informs him she is with Emma and Mary Margaret, and the current situation with Cora. Mr. Gold urges Henry to tell Aurora about a special squid ink in a jail cell that will help Emma and Mary Margaret stop Cora. Because Aurora is awakened and forced out of the netherworld before she hears what Henry has to say, David volunteers to go under the sleeping curse so he can speak to Mary Margaret. He is not afraid as true love's kiss will eventually awaken him again. Regina mixes the curse's ingredients in Mr. Gold's shop. Henry walks in and asks if she has used magic recently. She replies she has been trying hard not to, which makes Henry happy, especially since she is helping David and Mary Margaret. Regina comments there is one thing that David and she can agree on—that he and Mary Margaret always find each other. Mr. Gold explains the easiest way to be put under the sleeping curse is by blood, so Regina uses a needle to absorb the liquid of the curse and puts it into the spinning wheel. Henry gives him the protective necklace he received from Mr. Gold. David asks how he will find Mary Margaret if they will presumably be in two different areas. Mr. Gold says that is what they need to find out. David pricks his finger on the needle; falling fast asleep. Some time passes, and Henry grows anxious as to why David is not awakening while Regina tries to sooth his worries. Regina and Mr. Gold are still waiting for David to wake up, but he won't until Mary Margaret gets back to Storybrooke to give him true love's kiss. Both are not looking forward to the possibility of Cora coming through the portal instead. Additionally, he points out that even if Emma arrives back, she'll still be taking away Henry. He subtly hints that neither option is very good for her, though Regina reasons she is trying to be better for Henry's sake. He interjects that is not likely to happen if Cora arrives in town. Reluctantly, she agrees to a plan to stop Cora from accessing Storybrooke. Before they go, Regina goes to Henry, who is reading from his story book to a sleeping David, to tell him that they are going to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return. Instead, they steal the fairy dust from the mines. With the use of a fairy wand, Mr. Gold absorbs the dust and uses it on the wishing well to create a dangerous trap to kill anyone who passes in through a portal. Once Ruby and the dwarves discover the theft, they notify Henry at the pawnshop. In turn, he tracks down Regina and persuades her to lift the trap on the portal just as Emma and Mary Margaret come through. Mary Margaret hurries to the pawnshop to give David true love's kiss to release him from the Sleeping Curse. In another part of the shop, Emma talks to Mr. Gold about the squid ink scroll in his old cell in the Enchanted Forest, which is capable of melting the jail bars. She wonders why he, while he was imprisoned there in the past, did not escape by using it. Mr. Gold affirms that was exactly where he wanted to be. Emma is also confused why Cora couldn't rip out her heart; as she attempted to do earlier; and was blasted away by something inside herself. Mr. Gold believes because she is the product of true love, thus has power in magic. Henry is pleased Regina has changed for the better and hugs her in an embrace. They are interrupted by Emma and their group of friends inviting Henry to dinner. He leaves with them while Regina tearfully watches on. Regina is accused of murdering Archie, but even after an interrogation, Emma strongly believes she has moved on from her Evil Queen days and is on the path of redemption. Emma believes Mr. Gold to be the culprit instead, and she and parents go to the pawnshop. They walk in on Mr. Gold and Belle as they are preparing to go out on a picnic. Emma thinks he killed Archie as the scene looks like someone is framing Regina. Mr. Gold asks for any witness to the crime, and the only one available is Archie's dog Pongo. Using a dream catcher, he instructs Emma to use it to look into Pongo's memories of the night Archie was killed can be extracted. She holds it, and using her own magic, is able to see Pongo's recollection of Archie being murdered by "Regina". Belle meets up with Mr. Gold in the shop where he shows her the potion capable of allowing him to cross out of town. Mr. Gold explains that it works by pouring the liquid over one of his treasured items, Baelfire's shawll, and by wearing it, he can keep his memories. She wishes to go with him, but the potion is only enough for one person. Mr. Gold learns through a phone call that Belle was attacked by Hook in the library and exits the pawnshop to rescue her. While is gone, Hook's accomplice, Smee, steals the shawl and delivers it to the pirate. Once Mr. Gold discovers this, he is furious and wants to go after Hook. He requests for Belle to lock herself up in the library and gives her a gun as a defense. Belle wanders onto Hook's ship and retrieves the shawl as Mr. Gold briefly assaults the pirate before leaving with her. As revenge, Hook shoots Belle at the town line and inevitably causes her memory loss. Distraught over Belle's loss of her Enchanted Forest memories, Mr. Gold takes out the chipped cup in his shop while mulling for a way to help her. Suddenly, Cora walks in with a box. She offers him a deal—in exchange for the item inside the box, he will help her find Regina. She further entices him to accept it by telling him what is in the box—a magic globe—will be of use to track down his son, Baelfire. Mr. Gold asks if she has any spells that can recover someone's memory, but she only knows what he himself taught her. They shake hands to call for a truce, and Cora leans forward to seal it with a kiss; shocking Mr. Gold. The next morning, Mr. Gold tests out the globe by pricking his finger and squeezing a drop of blood onto the surface of it. The blood is absorbed, and a map of the world is created on the globe. The globe lights up at a certain area on the map to show where Baelfire is currently located—New York. Later, he forces Emma to fulfill the long-standing favor she still owes him by coming along to New York and searching for his son. David and Mary Margaret are alerted to Cora and Regina's plans in stealing Mr. Gold's dagger. They believe the dagger is hidden in the pawnshop, so with Mother Superior's help, she attempts to magically break the protective shield on the building, but it fails. Mary Margaret wonders if Mother Superior knows any dark magic since it might help deter Cora. She recalls the time in the Enchanted Forest when the Blue Fairy—Mother Superior's counterpart—gave her the candle containing dark magic. Mother Superior is puzzled and can't recall such a time. A moment passes, and David's cell phone rings with Emma on the other line giving him the location of the dagger in the clock tower. They nab the dagger, but are forced to give it up when Cora and Regina threaten the life of Johanna. A severely injured Mr. Gold is brought back to Storybrooke via Neal and Henry sailing Hook's ship into the dock. He is slowly dying of the poisoned wound Hook gave him, and is moved to the back of the pawnshop. Despite his condition, he directs Emma to draw a barrier line at the front door with invisible chalk. Mr. Gold asks Mary Margaret for a warmer blanket. Upon opening the cabinet, she is stunned to see the enchanted candle. At the shop door, Emma and Neal converse about their past together. He is surprised that she comes from a magical background while Emma gives him a hard time for not telling her that Rumplestiltskin is his father. Previously, Neal informed her about his fiancée, Tamara, and asks how she actually feels about it. Emma shrugs it off, stating that she doesn't care that he's engaged. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold presents Mary Margaret with the idea of using the candle to do away with Cora while saving his life. While she does want to get rid of Cora for murdering innocent people, like Johanna, Mary Margaret is reluctant to kill. He reveals it can work if she uses the candle to whispers the intended victim over the person's heart. Since the heart is in a vault, she can use the incantation and then make Regina stick it back into Cora's body. Mary Margaret toys with the idea of getting the heart and making Cora kill Mr. Gold. He heeds that Henry would be devastated if she did. After Emma finishes the chalk line, Mr. Gold impatiently advises her to use magic by thinking of why she is casting the spell, and who will be protected by it. She enacts the barrier, but it is broken shortly after by Cora and Regina. During combat, Mary Margaret sneaks out to the vault and casts the curse on Cora's heart. While David is thrown out of the shop, the mother-daughter pair battle Emma and Neal. Cora drops the dagger and chooses to pick it up rather than help Regina, to which Emma sends both toppling into a glass display. Emma and Neal run to the backroom where she puts up another barrier. Cora senses someone has her heart and commands Regina to check. Mr. Gold gives an amnesiac Belle one last emotional phone call. Neal is surprised by his father's gentle side and the two bond in their last moments together. Emma and Neal are whisked off to the forest after Cora breaks in. Near death, Mr. Gold asks Cora if she truly loved him. She affirms this to be true, and then raises the dagger to stab him just as Regina comes up from behind to shove the heart back into her. For a moment, Cora feels genuine love for Regina, but begins to perish as the curse comes into effect. Mr. Gold's wound heals while Cora dies in Regina's arms. Mary Margaret rushes in to stop Regina from returning the heart, but it's too late. In a dream, Mr. Gold imagines Henry celebrating his birthday in the pawnshop. He allows the boy to pick anything from the store as a gift. Henry settles for a wand and Mr. Gold demonstrates how to use it. While Henry is watching in transfixed amazement, he suddenly uses the wand to turn him into a porcelain statue. Henry's grandparents and parents react in horror at his action, to which Mr. Gold justifies that he needs to do it so the seer's prophecy doesn't come true. The prophecy dictates that a young boy will lead him to his son, but will also be his undoing. Mr. Gold assumes the boy must be Henry, and the "undoing" means his own death. Desperate to prevent this from happening, he proceeds to use his cane to smash the statue to pieces. Mr. Gold awakens in a cold sweat, relieved it was all a dream, yet anxious about what he knows must inevitably happen. Belle's false memories are brought out by Regina, and she becomes the exact opposite of the person Mr. Gold once knew. Now going by the name Lacey, she is won over by Mr. Gold's dark personality and the two hang out in the pawnshop while drinking and chatting. This alone time is interrupted when David and Mary Margaret arrive for another one of Mr. Gold's magical solutions. Lacey leaves the room in a huff, annoyed at the disruption, and tells him not to take too long. David and Mary Margaret are looking to locate a missing Regina. Mr. Gold pulls out a bottle containing one of Regina's tears. On his order, Mary Margaret sheds her own tear to combine it with existing one. After they are mixed together, he instructs that it must be placed in her own eye so they can find Regina. When they are gone, Lacey comes back in, having overheard the entire conversation, and is fascinated that Mr. Gold can actually use magic. He demonstrates by conjuring an expensive and beautiful necklace, which is then placed on her. Lacey likes the idea of them spending an eternity together, especially if he can make her immortal like him, too. However, Mr. Gold brings up the prophecy that threatens his own life. Puzzled, she wonders why he doesn't just get rid of the person to keep the foretelling from becoming real. The residents of Storybrooke face the possibility of being wiped out of existence when Greg and Tamara activate a trigger. Concurrently, Mother Superior just finished making a memory restoration potion and gives it to Leroy to bring back the memories of Mr. Clark. The potion will only work if poured and ingested in a special item belonging to the person, so the dwarves search in Mr. Gold's shop for a drinking stein that once belonged to Mr. Clark. Once Leroy finds it, he hands Mr. Gold a second dose of the potion for Lacey and leaves. From the backroom, Lacey comes out. She accidentally spills a cup of whiskey all over the table and hastily tries to use a certain shawl to wipe the stains. Mr. Gold angrily snatches it away, shouting that the shawl belonged to someone important to him and that she wouldn't understand. Previously, Mr. Gold's son Neal was killed by Tamara, and he still hasn't come to terms with the death yet. In this moment, Mr. Gold realizes the person he needs most is Belle. He takes out the broken shards of the chipped cup to fully restore it and pour the potion in. Lacey takes a sip, and then regains memories of herself as Belle. He apologizes for waking her up just when they are going to die very soon from the trigger. She comforts a grief-stricken Mr. Gold over the loss of his son. As they wait for the end, the trigger is halted by the combined powers of Emma and Regina. Amazed, Mr. Gold opens the shop door to glance outside as the effects of the trigger, which were turning the town into a forest, begin disappearing. While Mr. Gold is away in Neverland rescuing Henry from Peter Pan, Belle receives a visitor from the same land, Ariel, who gives her a sand dollar from him. They go to the pawnshop where Ariel changes into new clothes while Belle looks at the sand dollar. She sets off a projection of Mr. Gold, who tells her to find a particular item in the shop that can help defeat Pan. He hints that it can be found with the strength of their love. She cracks the code by recognizing he means the chipped cup. After placing it back in the cabinet, it activates a hidden panel in the shop floor and she takes out the mysterious Pandora's Box from inside. They are held at gunpoint by two strangers working for Pan, John and Michael, who interrogate them about the box. Then, the men leave for the mines to destroy the box for good, though Ariel and Belle make it in time to snatch the item back. Following a safe return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold seals Pandora's box in his pawnshop to entrap Pan in it forever. Belle expresses high hopes that now the prophecy won't come true, there are so many possibilities for his future. Mr. Gold agrees, and says the only future he wants is one with her included. Later, they exit the pawnshop as David, Emma and Mary Margaret run up asking for the box, since Mother Superior was just killed by Pan's Shadow, and they believe their nemesis is somehow controlling the creature. They take the box to the town line and release Pan on the outside of Storybrooke as Emma questions him. In truth, Henry is in Pan's body as the two switched bodies earlier on. Pan steals the Dark Curse scroll intending to cast it a second time, taking away everyone's memories, and turning Storybrooke into the new Neverland. After Pan enacts the curse, Mr. Gold forces both parties back into their original bodies with the use of a powerful Black Fairy wand. The idea is to switch them back so Henry will then be in possession of the Dark Curse scroll and can give it to Regina. In turn, Regina, as the original caster of the Dark Curse, can undo Pan's curse by destroying the scroll. Before returning Henry to his original body, Mr. Gold clasps a magic absorbing bracelet on Pan's wrist to render him powerless. Afterwards, Mr. Gold stays behind while everyone else goes to find Henry. When Pan wakes up, Mr. Gold gives him a chance to express remorse. Pan can only recall his son as an infant, who, throughout the years, took away everything he ever desired; whether it be freedom, money, time, dreams and the like. As Mr. Gold prepares to kill him with a sword, Pan rips off the cuff and materializes it on the latter's wrist. He shows his authority by magically throwing Mr. Gold into a shelf and reveals intentions of killing Belle and Neal after the curse fogs their memories. As a last word, he insults Mr. Gold as a degraded coward without his magic to hide behind and then stalks off to find the scroll. In frustration, Mr. Gold nearly cuts off his own arm to be rid of the bracelet, but decides he must sacrifice his life to save his loved ones. He stabs Pan as well as himself with the dagger, and they both fade out of existence. |-|During New Curse= During the Wicked Witch of the West's new curse, Belle gains ownership of Mr. Gold's old pawnshop and runs the business in his place. The Wicked Witch, Zelena, has assumed a place in Storybrooke as Mary Margaret's new midwife. Entering the pawnshop, she asks for Mr. Gold, though Belle quietly states that he is dead. Zelena gives her condolences and then requests a baby gift for Mary Margaret. Once Belle turns to search for an item, Zelena freezes her in place and casually breaks into a compartment behind a wall painting by using Mr. Gold's blood. Though everyone in town believes Mr. Gold to be dead, he is being kept as a prisoner in Zelena's cellar. She takes a plant, night root, from the safe and later uses it to drug David. Belle is stunned to learn from Emma that Mr. Gold is alive and begins researching possible methods in which he was resurrected. Hook stays behind to help her, and while they are taking books off a shelf, someone begins ramming the pawnshop front door. Rather than Mr. Gold, Neal bursts in and is taken to the hospital. Discovering a burned symbol on his palm, Belle finds the mark's origin in a key to the vault of the Dark One, which Neal must have used to bring back Mr. Gold. Alarmingly, while using the key on the vault will revive the Dark One, it will also take the other person's life. Due to the new curse, Belle doesn't remember the past year she spent in the Enchanted Forest, in which Neal nearly died after using the key, but escaped death only when his father absorbed him into his own body. On the phone, she relays information about the symbol to Emma, who is then forced to magically separate Neal from Mr. Gold's body. Following Neal's death, a grieving Belle is consoled at the pawnshop by Mary Margaret while David lends support to a saddened Hook. Items List |-|Season One= "The Price of Gold" * Ashley's baby adoption papers * A chess set belonging to Snow White's father, King Leopold * Geppetto's father and mother in marionette form * Glass unicorn mobile "The Shepherd" * David's house windmill * A rowboat * A tea set * The Genie's lamp "Desperate Souls" * A Mickey Mouse telephone "Heart of Darkness" * The seven dwarves' beer steins set "The Return" * A skull of an unknown animal * An antique shoe shine box * Baelfire's kickball * Bikes * Oil cans * A picture with a ship painted inside * Jiminy Cricket's magnifying glassFile:119AugustBackroom.jpg * Jefferson's hat boxFile:119August16.png "The Stranger" * Geppetto and Pinocchio's clock "A Land Without Magic" * Prince Charming's sword * Three crystal balls |-|Season Two= "Broken" *The Chipped Cup *The Wraith's Medallion (formerly) "We Are Both" * A ship * Swords * Cora's spellbook * A tracking potion "Into the Deep" * Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel "Queen of Hearts" * Wands "The Cricket Game" * The Dream Catcher "The Outsider * Baelfire's shawl * A severed handFile:211GoldPhone.png "In the Name of the Brother" *The Magic Globe "The Miller's Daughter" *The Enchanted candle *Invisible chalk "Second Star to the Right" *A bottle of Regina's teardrop |-|Season Three= "Dark Hollow" * Pandora's Box "Going Home" *The Enchanted Bracelet "The Tower" *Night Root "The Jolly Roger" *Prince Eric's Cloak "Bleeding Through" *Lumiere Trivia * The back of the shop is a filming set while the front room is an actual store on Main Street in Steveston Village.https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/333786526678929410 * Some of the items in the shop were provided by members of the cast.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Once-Upon-A-Time-Season-Finale-Kecks-Exclusives-1064688.aspx * The shop's address is number 3480. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Negozio di Gold de:Mr. Golds Pfandleihhaus & Antiquitätengeschäft Category:Once Upon a Time Locations